Consequences of Dating the Black Cat
by Shai Moe
Summary: Mikan, struggling to walk up to the 4th stairs to reach her classroom, slipped at Natsume Hyuuga the 'Black Cat', who just broke up with Nobara the 'Ice Princess'. Now, Natsume is giving Mikan a hard time by making her as his pretend girlfriend to make Nobara jealous and win her back. Will their plan be a success or backfire? because Mikan had somethi- oh just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Consequences of Dating the Black Cat**

**Chapter I**

**~.~**

_If you want someone to catch you, you have to fall freely. Don't play safe; just fall helplessly because when he catches you._

_The feeling is great._

**~.~**

* * *

I was from a Nagoya's Gakuen Alice branch and transferred here in the main branch of Tokyo during my sophomore years. In the first 4 months of my sophomore at the main GA, I already made few friends and enhanced my Alice. Today is a new school year and I am now a junior student it means you only have one top before you and two below.

I was now inside the campus and I have to climb four levels of stairs before I reach my classroom. I was now in the middle of the third stairs. I haven't been in some exercise now but suddenly my legs went jelly and slipped at the staircase.

I felt someone caught me from behind and we both rolled down the stairs. I was on top of him. I felt my back and head in thrust in pain but thankful that this guy hugged me while rolling.

"Natsume?!" I was surprised. I mean the top star slash Fire caster Natsume Hyuuga just got an accident because of me! I know his a bad tempered guy but I never had a chance to talk to him ever since.

"Hey are you okay? Hey!" What the! His not waking up! I begun to panic and pull over myself to him and sat at his right. I check his pulse and his breathing. Okay his breathing. His arms got bruises, I lift his head but a blood stained my hand. Blood! Oh my God! Did I kill him?!

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I shouted. My breathing became intense and I can't move. Luckily someone heard me since a classroom was nearby.

"Oh my shi—!" the sandy haired guy known as Koko and one of his jocks dilated his eyes upon seeing us and called out others for help. Some four guys lift the unconscious guy while Koko helped me stand up. We both went at the clinic while my class teacher Mr. Narumi accompanied me.

"Is he okay?" I asked my hands still trembling and my tears started to roll.

"Don't worry his fine right now. It was just a small stitch. Besides that kid is hard-headed. You can thank him later when wakes up."

"It's my fault. I should have eaten more! What if he got amnesia? What if I made him sick? He'll never forgive me!" I wailed more and Mr. Narumi giggled.

"He's not going to have amnesia and his not going to be sick so don't cry Mikan-chan it was never your fault. It was an accident. He just wants to save you okay?" He hugged me and patted my head like a father. I just hope he'll be okay. I hope…

I opened my eyes and my sight was blurry. I scratch my eyes for clearer view and sat down. My head begun to thrust in pain again and noticed I got bandage on my head, my arms got bumps and band-aids same at my legs.

I looked at my watch. It was 11:45am. I didn't know I dozed off. My first day of school is a disaster. Maybe I should attend my afternoon class after lunch but before that I should apologize first.

I tiptoed and slowly slide the curtain that was dividing us. I gulped, inhaled and peeked. I saw him lifelessly staring at the ceiling, his head was banded with bandage and his right hand was bandaged too. My eyes dilated at his situation. He might have broken his arm! No, maybe nothing serious maybe just sprain? Oh God!

I tripped causing the curtain to fall. Heck, I looked like a wimp. My knees are still weak because of the mumbling pain. His eyes looked at my direction but his head remain still.

"Uhh . mmm I'm sorry!" I stuttered and glanced at him but he remained silent. I looked down sending him an apologetic look; I shut my eyes and started.

"I'm sorry and thank you for saving me. If it wasn't you I should be the one lying in your situation. I'm sorry. It was my fault."

No answer. I slowly opened my eyes looked at him. He was again staring the ceiling, lifelessly he said without looking at me.

"It was your fault."

"What? Uh. Yes. It was my fault." Is he asking? Ah never mind.

"You're right…. It was your fault." He repeated. God what happened to him? Did I cause his brain cells to slow down? He looked like his paralyzed!

"Uhh. Yes." I answered quickly and I waited for him to reply. Maybe accept my apology? I craned my neck a little but I felt pain again. Why does every move felt like my bones break?

The air is getting heavier since his giving me this silent treatment, Maybe I should take my leave so he can rest peacefully and his brain cells to function well.

"You sho— .. .. .. . —is "

"I think I shou—ld WHAT?!" I heard him say something but I can't clearly understand. It was like I should ummh something like debt .. . what was that word again? Pppa—

"You should pay for this."

.

I rested my head on my desk and nonchalantly stared at the window and mumbled at myself, "I'm doomed."

"You are doomed." I looked at the other side where the owner of the voice is at.

"He said I should pay for it." I furrowed my brows and pouted. Hotaru, my seatmate and first friend when I transferred replied, "It was expected anyway." I remained silent and imagine the worst possible scenario. I mentally cried, "How in the world did I got in this trouble."

"No matter how hard I try I only got a glimpse of your thoughts!" Koko popped out of nowhere.

"You're hopeless Koko you'll never had a chance to read my thoughts." I said in a bore tone. Koko always attempted to read my mind since my first day. He always pesters me because it's his first time not to read someone's mind even today. He asked, "So what did Natsume said?"

"Prying as always."

.

The following day I got up early and went immediately at the school. I haven't properly slept yet because of Natsume's threats. I was walking on the hallways when somebody grabbed my shoulder from behind I was alarmed. It's early in the morning and I never thought somebody would be around. I get hold of his wrist and twist it to his back.

"You're fast." He said. Heck! It's Natsume Hyuuga! I let go of his hand and apologized, "Ss… soo.. rry!"

"You'll be following what I say from now on." He said turned his back. Does he mean I'm going to be his slave? Oh God! I gulped and watched him retreat. His right hand got bandage and his head too. Good thing it's only sprained and not worse than I thought.

I followed his back since we have the same route to our room I mean yeah.. at the 4th level of the campus! It's tiring especially when going up but little by little I'm getting used to it.

.

He said a while ago that I'm going to follow of what he said. I wonder what he'll do! I prayed that he'll be kind but Koko said yesterday that Natsume is in rebellious mode right now. I asked him why but he don't want to say it since it's too personal and Natsume doesn't said anything yet but when Sumire, the ultimate fan girl of Natsume came running at the room during lunch while Natsume was out of nowhere she exclaimed the most good news she'd heard of the day while her smile formed a Cheshire smile.

"NATSUME HYUUGA AND NOBARA IBARAGI BROKE UP!"

Then in a glimpse, the girls squealed while others remained astonished. They said his been in a relationship for 3 yrs. but I didn't know since I didn't bother knowing his personal affairs. Though I felt bad for him a 3 years relationship is a waste. Oh! Maybe that's what Koko was trying to say! Being rebellious... ooh~ his going to give me hard time! why did I again got in this trouble?

.

It's because of the stairs! STUPID STAIRS! STUPID SHOES! STUPID WEAKLING LEGS!

...

.

.

.

.

"I need her back. Help me get her back."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Consequences of Dating the Black Cat**

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Oi." There he goes again.

"Oi! Do I have to repeat twice?" Bossy.

"Coming jerk!" I sarcastically answered. I went near him, I bet his going to let me buy some food at the cafeteria which is in the first floor. Ugh. Or maybe asked me to answer his seatworks and assignments again.

"What did you just call me?" Oh he has sharp hearing too, so much for being known as Black Cat. Unlucky.

"Natsume." I replied but he scowled. Oh he heard me jerk. I rolled my eyes as I sighed and stared boringly. "Natsume-sama." I said in monotone, he smirked. He's really enjoying this! Ugh.

"Buy me a drink." Lazy. I turn my leave and went downstairs. 4th, 3rd, 2nd, at last cafeteria! I rest for a while and fan myself. Koko was right! It's been 3 days straight since he started bullying me. Yeah. B-U-L-L-Y! Bully! After hearing the big news, he didn't show up to the class for 2 days and now he's back. He looked fine but he is always bad tempered! And there starts my repayment of the so called 'incident'.

I put 5 rabbits on the vending machine and picked strawberry milk drink. The taste of this guy. Tsk. I waited but nothing came out. I slammed the machine and still nothing came out. I vent my frustration and annoyance when someone kicked at the side then tada! 2 milk drinks came out!

"Nogi?" the one who kicked the vending machine.

"Just Ruka." He replied then smiled. Oh you're sparkling!

"I .. I thanks " I stuttered. Well I was star struck with his smile.

"Natsume's really giving you a hard time."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I said sarcastically and continued my ranting "I don't know what's wrong with him. Oh yeah he's broken hearted. Psh! but does he have to bully me like this? I mean come on! I bet his injuries are all healed now. He's only acting out to make me suffer. He's your bestfriend right? Why don't you knock his head to get his mind straight?" Ruka only laughed and shrugged. Damn his laugh too! I gulped and averted my eyes on him.

"You should just confront him." Ruka paused and sighed as we continued to go upstairs, "… he's just being a jerk especially these days when Nobara... you know… broke up with him."

"Yeah, " I sighed "—though his situation is worst I understand what his feeling right now. " we already reached the 4th floor and I'm already exhausted. I poked the extra milk drink and sip thoroughly while Ruka stared at me. "You want?" I asked as I handed my milk drink. His cheeks turned red and moved his head sideways as he rejected, "Noo o, thanks." Why is he blushing? Oh never mind.

"You easily get exhausted. Are you fine?" he asked. I replied enthusiastically though I was really worn out, "Huh! I'm fine, you see I never had a lot of exercise. I think I need more vitamins!" I joked.

"Oh, I think you need to bring that to Natsume." Ruka pointed the milk. "Rii—", I was cut off when someone grabbed the milk.

"What took you so long?!" Impatient as always, before I could reply he dragged me back down the stairs. "Come with me," He said.

"Where are you planning to drag me?!" I asked as I break free from his grip. "To Central Town," He replied, "we're ditching class..."

"NO. WAY."

"Yes way, or else… I'll make you suffer more." And that end it. I was forcibly and nowhere else to go to make him stop.

…..

We went in a game station where you but tokens and play some games. I've been idly sitting and boringly watched him playing race cars for 30 min. now and I am totally bored! He dragged me just to play nonsense race cars! So I decided to go out for a while but I still need his permission. Heck.

"I'm going to CR." He nods, "come back here immediately." I didn't bother to reply and just went off straight to the exit. Wait, I don't know where's the comfort room so I ended up running circles until I saw the sign 'Ladies' —just beside the game station. Ugh! Why I didn't saw that earlier!

After that I went out and proceed to go back where the jerk is waiting but I happened to bump with someone.

"Uhh… Sorry" I apologized and looked at him. Then sparks fly! Oh what a handsome prince! Is this the God's sign where my true love is?! Tell me! Tell me now!

"Are you okay?" He snapped, "Oh you're… Mikan Sakura right?" gosh! I knew it! "Ye..ah" I stuttered, "How come you know my name?" I asked anticipating he's answer and inwardly happy and giddy because for some reason her dream guy which is prince type just went out of the storybook.

"Well, I heard a lot about you, being with… Natsume Hyuuga." Mentioning the jerk's name makes me feel bad about it, he just ruined my image.

"Kaname I'm do—" I heard a girl's voice and saw a pretty face. Oh I know this girl, she's from dangerous ability class, known as the Ice princess but no, she's the school papers had been talking about... she's... she's...

"Nobara?" a voice from behind answered my thoughts while his face wears an unreadable expression.

Oh my God!

"Na.. Natsume" she stammered. They're both staring each other while I and the prince guy just remained silent. THIS IS SO AWKWARD! What would Nobara thought that I'm with her ex! And why the heck the charming prince is with her?! They might put some meaning on it! Would someone speak now? Come on guys! Break this awkward silence!

"Nice meeting you Natsume. I'm Kaname Sono..." The prince guy known as Kaname initiated, "Nobara's boyfriend" I gulped. WHAT?! I looked at Natsume who just stand closer at me and replied, "Hn."

"Soo… what're you guys doing?" Nobara asked casually and glanced at me, "you are?" I bet she was surprised when Natsume had a girl beside him which is rarely seen, except her when they were dating. Now she's curious I but the way she looked at me is very irking.

"I'm ... Mi—"

I was surprised when someone grabbed my hand. What the heck are you doing jerk! I looked at him confused while he just ignored it, and as a girl's instinct I felt that this is not a good omen but he continued to my surprise, "This is Mikan, my girlfriend."

WHAT. THE. HECK?!

I went stiff and I can sense the fight between hot and cold. Nobara then smiled forcibly, "Nice meeting you Mikan."

"Nno—" I was going to deny it but Natsume's hand held me tighter so before I could say anything he interjected, "I think we should go now. Have a nice day." And that ended, Nobara's grim face didn't change a bit. Is she angry at me? She already have a good looking prince! Does that mean she still like Natsume?! Oh right the jerk I forgot! After that awkward meeting I punched him on the chest, which seems he wasn't affected a bit.

"You idiot! Jerk! I didn't agree with this thing! Who are you to claim me and tell a lie in front of them!" I scolded while Natsume just put his head down, his bangs covering his face and welcomed my rambles and ranting. "I'm sorry," he finally spoke, "I was shocked too. I didn't mean to involve you with my problems." I crossed my arms, the nerve of this guy! Ugh.

"You're so hopeless." I coldly said and walked out leaving him alone.

…..

I was way back to my dorm after I finish some sorts, when I saw a silhouette sitting on the grass and his back leaning in a Sakura tree. I went closer and saw the jerk's face. "Natsume?" I asked, "What are you doing here this late at night?" It's already 1:00 in the morning. His head was down and looked at me dazedly. "Hey…"

"Are you drunk?!" he nods, oh at least he didn't deny it. "God you smell like alcohol. Go back to your dorm already." I was about to stand when he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry." I stayed and looked at him, his face hiding.

"Its fine now, just do—" he interrupted. "—what?" I asked.

"Please pretend as my girlfriend…" He repeated, "Until I get back with Nobara."

"You're just drunk I ca—" I was going to decline but he begged, "Please." He covered his hand on his face while leaning his elbow at his leg and his right hand only tightened more at my wrist. My heart softened in defeat,

Because for the first time… I saw him in vulnerable state.

"I need her back, Please help me get her back."

….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look! She's dating the Black Cat!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. c:**

**I'm really trying to improve my writing skills so bear with it. (._.)**

**Here are the awesome reviewers:**

**-someone**

**-AnimeMango**

**-Guest**

**-Mooshy3712**

**-Colorful Kitty**

**-flamboyant writer**

**Hope you would support my other fics too 'I Have a Favor' and don't forgot to leave some motivations by clicking the box below! ^_^v**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh!**

**Note: Mikan, Hotaru, Koko is 17, Natsume, Nobara, Ruka is 18, Kaname 19 (senior) while the others I'll mention it next time if needed. ~credits to Colorful Kitty! ^_^v**

…**..**

**Consequences of Dating the Black Cat**

**Chapter III**

"Look! She's dating the Black Cat!"

"So it's true!"

"No way that girl?!"

"She seems fine to me."

"They've been together this past few days, no wonder!"

Everyone gushed as Mikan pass the hallways with no other than Natsume Hyuuga 'The Black Cat'. Mikan sighed inwardly, She knew that this would make a big issue at the school especially when Natsume waited in front of her door at their dorm and everyone started spreading the news like haywire.

Last night's agreement was unexpected for Mikan she was against the idea but to help someone who's suffering miserable makes her heart clenched in sympathy. She asked herself twice, Should I help him?

But the hurt look of Natsume makes her want to surrender the bad consequence that will happen if she agreed.

So in defeat, she decided to be his fake girlfriend to get back with Nobara by making her jealous…

Natsume was thankful at Mikan when she agreed to be his pretend girlfriend. It was very unexpected that he said those words at Nobara. Anger was conquering him at that time when Kaname introduced himself as Nobara's boyfriend. All he wanted to do was revenge so he decided to make even and claim the brunette as his, a lie.

After making a big scene when Natsume walked the brunette out of their dorm, they made their first move. Nobara and Kaname coincidentally crossed their paths on their way to their rooms and Mikan felt again the clash of hot and cold temperature as their eyes glanced at each other so she nullified their Alices and both felt the slight changes. When Nobara and Kaname is already away, Mikan sighed.

"Both of your Alices will make me sick."

"You nullified?"

"Slight." Mikan replied shortly.

"How useful." Natsume teased while Mikan shot him a look.

"What do you mean useful?" Natsume only shrugged with a glint of ridicule in his face and Mikan knew that this guy is making fun of her. "I can make you nullified for a day you know!"

"How awesome." He countered sarcastically. Mikan had the urge to punch the guy beside him after helping him all he do is counter her some rudeness of his mighty self.

"Are you making fun of me?!" She raised her hand to give him a slight punch but he caught it and made a smirk on his quick move looking at her scowling face.

"You two… is it true?"

Natsume and Mikan looked at the owner of the voice. They both knew that this guy is the person who will be the first to know everyone's thoughts, especially their little secret.

'I should have nullified earlier.' Mikan thought.

…

"Are you two really dating?" Mikan was expecting it. Her friends didn't stop ask over questions about their sudden relationship and all her answer would be the same, same that it makes her difficult to say.

"Yes."

"But they just broke up last week." Another of her classmate named Anna inquired. Mikan sighed. Good thing that she asked Natsume about what really happened to their break up though he only answered shortly but she doesn't want to pry anymore because it only make him worse and bad tempered.

"Actually they broke up at the end of classes last school year, that was 3 months ago and none of them talked about their official break up. Not until when Nobara made news last week."

Mikan was worried that everyone doubted that they're really dating and she could sense Hotaru has been silent after hearing the news and that makes her spine shiver. Oh, How she hate Hotaru knew her too well.

"Lunch?"

Someone from her behind made her winced and all of their classmates stop their trance and looked aghast at the owner of the voice. She knew this voice, she was thankful that he intervene while her friends continued to pry about their status.

"Sure."

…

I was really anticipating when Natsume said we're going to eat our lunch at Central Town. I asked him if it's his treat, he nods and here I am looking forward to have a free meal.

"Hey! I thought we're having lunch?!" I stomped as I crossed my arms at the raven haired guy who is busily playing well… race cars in this stupid game station.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Just go buy yourself a food and come back immediately." He said not even facing where I'm standing. I scoffed in annoyance, all he do is play and tell me to come back immediately! The nerve, after glaring him I stomped my way out of the place and go grab some food.

I was thinking of what food should I eat. I already visited every stall that would accommodate my budget but I'm looking for something less expensive, then I came across a newly opened store which is on sale. I checked out their clothes and wondered when I can buy and wear this things.

"Mikan." I heard and saw Nobara holding some piece of clothing. She smiled again, Why do I see her with that forced smile always?

"Alone? Where's Natsume?" she asked as she look my sideways. Damn. A good boyfriend should be with his girlfriend while shopping. How come Natsume's not here? Well he's a jerk playing stupid race cars.

"Oh, I told him to just wait for me."

"Really?" Hell yeah. "—when Natsume was still my boyfriend he never let me go alone nor even let me wait, he always treat me like a princess." She sighed. "I guess people really change."

So?!, This girl is acting bitch, how can Natsume like this being? Psh. Does Kaname even know that his girlfriend is acting bitter behind him? She's clearly implying that Natsume loved her so much unlike me who is just a fake girlfriend trying to make you jealous. Tsk.

I wasn't able to answer her back. My thoughts are too reckless to blurt out so I ended up forcing a smile when my phone suddenly rang and I am glad that the jerk called.

I talked at Natsume with a tinge of sweetness in every tone of my voice. I giggled during our conversation and glanced at Nobara where her lips turned into thin line. After my sweet talk on the phone I stared at the Ice princess and a smirk crossed my lips, sure she's really irritated and her attempt to use her alice won't work either.

"I guess I'll have to go now, Natsume is really impatient."

"Sure, Kaname will arrive soon, he just finished buying our lunch." We both plastered fake smiles and turned my heel to leave but I remember something.

"Nobara." I called and forced a smile, "You said earlier Natsume treats you like a princess in your PAST relationship right?… well, in OUR relationship he treats me like a Queen and you know the Queen always gets what she wants because Natsume always follow what I like since HE decided that I will be the BOSS in him." I smiled once again and bowed slightly. "Nice meeting you." I said with full of sarcasm and left her with a knitted brows forming in her face.

…

It's been 30 minutes and the annoying girl haven't come back yet. Annoying because she shouts a lot, she never talked like a normal people. I walked out at the game station and decided to look at the restaurants nearby but she's nowhere to be seen.

The pig where are is she eating?! Pig because every time I see her she always had a food munching if not, I'm certain she's hungry that's why I was able to drag here in Central Town by saying it's my treat. Hn, gullible little girl. Good thing we exchanged numbers the other day so that I can contact her anytime. I called her and irked by her sweet ear piercing voice. What's she up to?

"Oi, where ar—"

"**Yes babe?"**

"Babe?" I was amused. I wonder what she'd eaten "—whatever, where are you?"

"**At your heart" **she replied and heard her giggles

"what the heck have you eaten?"

"**don't look for me lil kitty" **

"lil kitty?! Don't call me that little girl or I'll bur—"

" **I'll be there in a minute" **Heck? I'm not even done yet talking but she answered on her own.

"**I'll end the call now…" **

"The better idiot." I said I was going to put down my phone but I heard her stupid voice again.

"What?!"

"**toot—" **"Idiot what are yo—"** "toot" **"—doing?! Cut this" **"toot" **"—crap already you"** "toot" **"—stupid girl."

"**Hello?" **Finally, she answered and I can feel that she's smiling on the other line, I sighed but before I say something she did it again… talking to herself.

"**Babe~ why you're not putting the phone down!" **What the? now she's angry. What have she eaten? Really.

"You're the one who initiate to end the call first! You stup—"

"**Fine, I'll end the call first." **The hell? She never let me finish. That stupid annoying girl. I stared at my phone and shook my head. Unconsciously, a curve in my lips was pasted.

Crazy.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're hot!"

.

.

"I know babe."

.

.

"That's not what I meant jerk!"

…

**A/N: Ask me if there's something you don't understand! C;**

**Here are the awesome reviewers! You keep me motivated! THANK YOU!**

**flamboyant writer -thanks! I'll do my best. Keep in touch! ;))**

**AnimeMango **

**Colorful Kitty -hey thanks! You made me blurt out my age! HAHAHA ;))**

**Mooshy3712 **

**4miKan'natSuMe525**

**Thanks for those who alerted and favorited my story!**

**Don't forget to review because it's the only way that keep me going! HUUUH! :D**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. U_U**

…**..**

**Consequences of Dating the Black Cat**

**Chapter IV**

…

Mikan is having a good time since Natsume wasn't around for 2 days now. His friends would think that his out for a mission and his bestfriend is more worried than her, moreover she's the "girlfriend". Natsume haven't called nor did texted but during the second period of their Math class, Natsume enter the room. It's always been a habit that everyone would turn their heads at the lad.

He looks fine, still on his cold aura with his hands on his pockets. His hair tamed in a handsome way, his two top buttons were undone matching with his blazer and not bother of wearing a tie which he abided the school 'must followed' rules. Everyone would drool in the sight of him, but not for Mikan. She scrunches her nose in distaste. She doesn't like how Natsume carries the uniform though he still looks cool. She would rather have a Kaname as her type of guy.

She was an idiot. Hotaru told her that when the amethyst eyed girl cornered her in a room and let her spill the most stupid reason of why she agreed and just like that she was shot by her infamous Baka gun.

Jin-jin called Mikan to answer the equation at the board stopping her from her train of thoughts. Her palms begun to sweat. She went to the board and tried her best to think on how to solve the equation. Plus she can hear Koko snickering at his seat! Oh right he can read her mind right now. She knew she's not solving the right way! She'd been training to improve her Alice these days and it seems like she got exhausted that's why her nullification seems weak right now.

"Sakura, take your sit. In next meeting I'll be calling you." Jin-jin grunted. "Hyuuga, solve this problem." Of course, Natsume answered it flawlessly sending Mikan a smirk while the brunette sighed in defeat.

.

After Jin-jin's class, Mikan went out immediately. She excused herself with her friends planning to have some time alone. Mikan was walking on the hallway when she noticed a presence beside her. She quirked her brows, her mood was just ruined.

"What're you doing here?" Mikan asked. Natsume slipped her hand at hers and mused by her expressions.

"What're you doing?!" She asked again. Natsume raised their linked hands and stated the obvious "We're holding hands babe." Then smirked.

"Babe?!" Mikan scoffed at his endearment. It was rather a new Natsume that she's seeing right now. Everyone whom they pass would have this wide eyes gawking at them. Then realization hit her Natsume was doing this because Nobara is watching —from a room they just passed.

"Yes, babe?"

"Don't babe me."

"You're the one who started calling me babe."

She rolled her eyes.

.

Mikan felt awkward when they're still holding hands as they go down to the cafeteria. A blush crept in her cheeks and the stare of daggers are being thrown at her so she decided to let go and told him she's eating lunch with her friends, though he was reluctant at first.

Mikan was glad that Anna and Nonoko was there, she took her seat and calmed her palpitating heart.

"Mikan, you and Natsume are really sweet!" they squealed in delight.

"Sweet? it was just holding hands."

"Absolutely! Natsume never held hands with Nobara in public." Nonoko beamed. "This is only the first time!" they both giggled. Giddy of what they've witnessed but for Mikan it was just a show, because Nobara was watching at that time, but then she forced a smile.

"That was nothing."

.

It was gym class in the afternoon, the boys were playing basketball while the girls would just seat on a side of the court and watch their sweat drenched in their PE shirt revealing their toned muscles. Only because Natsume was playing the court.

The girls squealing were ridiculous and realized that the gym doubled the girl's populace while Mikan watched the game boringly. The ball was passed at Natsume while dribbling he caught her eyes and waved his hands.

Girls squealed.

Mikan raised a brow confusedly.

Then she glanced at her back if she's the one he's referring to. 'Did he just wave at me?' Mikan thought incredulously. She looked at him again then Natsume mouthed the words 'STU-PID' then shot a 3 pointer shoot. Her heart raced

Mikan sighed, she always felt uneasy at his little gestures. Natsume was heading to her seat when suddenly a ball out of nowhere was targeting towards Mikan. She shut her eyes waiting for the impact and heard gasps then silence around the whole gym. Slowly opening her eyes.

He sighed then turned his back towards her. "That was close." Then winked.

It was flabbergasting she doesn't know if it was just a mere accident or if someone did it intentionally. Since she was saved, she heaved a sigh of relief then laughed at his playful wink.

"Thanks Koko!"

.

Natsume was silent after that incident though he asked if she was okay. When the bell rang. Mikan felt the change of moods of Natsume, he was completely emitting in a cold aura.

"Let's talk." He called. Mikan followed his back, she knew there is something bound to happen. They stopped walking when there was no one around and Natsume turned towards her wearing a frown on his face.

"Why did you fight Nobara?" Mikan was stunned. Her? fought Nobara? She didn't know that girl would go that far and for the sake of letting Natsume pity on her. She scowled.

"Fought? It was just an exchange of words."

"So you did fight." He stated his hands on his pockets his facial expression never changed. "She said you were acting bitch towards her." Aghast, Mikan cannot contain the words of Nobara just said.

"No I didn't! she's telling a lie, she's the one who started acting bitch!"

"Don't call her bitch! I know her. What you're saying is impossible. You have no right to say ill words towards her because you don't know her yet!" Natsume angrily defended.

Mikan bit her lower lip and fight back the urge of her tears to run down. He was right she doesn't know who truly Nobara is. Of course, Natsume would immediately believe Nobara more than her and for some reason her heart clenched.

"Fine! If you don't believe me, I DON'T CARE! But I'm telling you the truth! You shouldn't ask me if you won't even believe what I'm going to say!"

Mikan turned her heel and ran where her feet would bring her and noticed her tears were streaming continuously. She hated how it turned out to be hurtful like this and she hates it that he didn't even believe her.

It was expected anyway.

She sat on the grass and rested her head at her knees, still crying. She stayed for a while when someone patted her shoulder in calming gesture, she turned her head.

"I can't leave a crying girl alone… so is a pat on the shoulder okay?" he asked, uneasily smiling. She sniffed and smiled in appreciation. "It's more than okay."

"Man, your thoughts are really loud." He muttered then continued patting her shoulder until Mikan felt calmer.

.

"Mikan, Please give this to Natsume~"

"You can just fly over to his window and left that."

"No, I can't I have this err-basketball meeting… and he really needs this notes today."

Natsume didn't show up this day and Mikan is still angry at him. Then there goes Kitsu who had the Flying Alice and one of Natsume's gang they've been begging her to give those manga and class notes to the jerk. Not only Kitsu but Koko too, she knew they're planning something.

"I'm busy." Mikan said flatly then left.

.

.

.

But she end up standing in front of his door. 'Damn Koko and Kitsu, putting it in my bag!' she mentally cursed.

She knocked 3 times then called, he was not answering. "Kitsu hand me your manga and notes. I'm going to left this in front of your door." She shouted.

"No. Get inside." He replied. Mikan mocked "For the sake of your manga. Tsk."

Mikan entered. His room was in a dim yellow light, his walls were painted in white and his floor was carpeted in red with a matching big comfy sofa. She traced her eyes at every corner of his room and stumbled on her footing she heard him snorted, he was comfortably lying on his bed wrapped on his covers.

"Just put it on the table." He said groggily. Mikan did what he said then heard a clash of glasses on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked and decided to approach his side of bed and sighed. He was trying to reach a glass of water but he slipped so Mikan decided to clean the shattered glass and noticed he was breathing heavily.

"Are you sick?" she put her hand at his forehead and exclaimed. "You're hot!"

"I know babe." Conceitedly he answered. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant jerk!"

Mikan nursed him that night. She squeezed a cloth in a basin with warm water and put at his forehead. She repeated it over and over until his temperature gone down while he falls asleep soundly. She guessed Natsume would only lie down if she hasn't arrived and wondered if Nobara would be doing same when they're still on.

She reached the cloth at his forehead, changing it for the nth time but Natsume gripped her hand and brought it to his chest. Surprised, 'what're you doi—' Mikan cut her thoughts when Natsume started talking in his sleep.

"Bara… bara… nobara…" Natsume looked like his having a bad dream, his brows furrowed slightly. Mikan sighed and decided to let her hand gripped by him. She sat on the floor and leaned comfortably at his bed. She patted his hand using her free hand to calm him and smiled concernedly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back with Nobara."

.

.

I went back at my dorm late at night and saw Hotaru's glum face. She buried her doll like face stained with tears at my shoulder and hugged me tightly at that night. She called me idiot. I sighed and hugged her back.

She knew.

...

.

.

.

"If Natsume caught us, Will he be suspicious?"

.

.

"Please keep this a secret."

.

.

"What's wrong with you?!"

…

**A/N: Hey readers, hope you haven't forgotten me yet. (^o^)v**

**Tune in for the next chap! It's the next turning point of the story. (Well, it sounds like that for me. Hihi) Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. You keep me going BABY! *winks**

**Reviews~**

**flamboyant writer - thanks for loving it! Yes, I keep writing I actually *cough made one *cough some oneshot. 'Adorably Fetish' *winks hihi**

**mooshy3712 - thanks you find it hilarious. hihi**

**Colorful Kitty - Glad you like it :P**

**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames - I hate Nobara too! Haha You might hate her in future chapters \( ^o^\) ohoho~**

**sinables - NATSUMIKAN 4 EVER \m/ thanks you've read! :D**

**SO WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? ANY GUESSES? RANTS? TELL ME~**

**(^_^)v**

**THROUGH REVIEW**

**v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this disclaimer, so please refer the previous chapter's disclaimer. :P**

**The story outline for this chap didn't fit so this end up extra long, but it still didn't meet up the supposed to be events of this story. Sorry for late update oh. This is my longest chapter yet. :x**

…**..**

**Consequences of Dating the Black Cat**

**Chapter V**

…

Mikan is sitting on a bench staring nonchalantly at the sky, her arms spread on its rail, and her head leaned on its back; Enjoying the sun and cool breeze of a fine day. She let her mind free from the gravity of the situation containing her right now. There are lots of things she must prioritize but when she closed her eyes, she would see Natsume's desperate face last night and at that time she was determined to help him.

Don't worry.

I'll get you back with Nobara.

Sighing, she started feeling unease. Their argument made her apprehend that Natsume is really detached badly with Nobara and a problem like that is very inevitable to defend your innocence. She was just trying to make Nobara jealous, though it's working the crap out of her but it hurts that she turns out to be the bad guy and Natsume haven't appreciate the turn of events. Such an idiot jerk, she thought.

But why am I hurting like this?

She shut her eyes, exasperated. Mikan breathed the wind that waft through her body and noticed a presence that covered the sunlight above her face. Opening her eyes she saw a milk box inches above her nose and noted the owner's pretty crimson eyes.

Her heart skipped. Cough.

"If you won't take this I'll be glad to drink it." She immediately grabbed the… strawberry milk? And straighten her composure. After all it's early morning and she hasn't eaten yet.

"Lil' kitty really likes strawberry yogurt milk eh?" Mikan joked. She poked the straw and begun sipping while he sat beside her vacant space.

"Don't call me kitty." He retorted calmly. Avoiding his gaze, Mikan inwardly thought his reaction was cute and finds a little interest at the school's landscape.

"So what's this strawberry yogurt milk for?" though she knew what his reason for.

"Guess." he said facing her side. She act as if she's thinking it carefully, her brows crossed quizzically, but she knew that it was his pride that prevents him.

"I don't know?" Mikan shrugged clueless "I give up." Her tone was serious, pertaining another matter of what she meant. "Right, I think I shou—"

"NO!" she caught off guard when he grabbed her hand holding her drink; Getting her attention to look at him and squirting the milk in the process that both got stained at their blazers. Mikan pouted at the loss of her drink.

"Look what've you—!"

"Sorry." Natsume interjected, although he unconsciously edged at his abrupt action.

Sorry —that word he'd been rolling in his thick mind, he is sorry. He later realized his mistake that Mikan was just trying to help and all he did was nothing but to take her for granted and accused her without knowing her side. But in spite of his impudence, she still stayed. Stayed at that night and took care of him from being sick. He felt so guilty.

He become conscious about that time when he woke up and saw her sleeping figure uncomfortably sitting on the ground her head rested at his bed and her hand gripped loosely by him.

Natsume heard her. He thought it was a dream, soothing him from his loss. 'Don't worry' and by just those words, it made him instantly calmer.

Mikan was kind-hearted. In fact… that she just helped him out of… pity.

"Sorry." He repeated while Mikan's face was expressionless waiting for his next say."Sorry for being rude." He continued. "—and thank you."

Silence.

"SORRY?... THANK YOU?" Mikan mused her lips formed a curve. "Lil' kitty is saying BIG WORDS!~"

"I'm not joking, I'm trying to be sincere here." Natsume frowned.

"Your creased forehead, furrowed brows and your eyes glaring menacingly. With that scary look who would have known that you're being sincere?" Mikan pointed while Natsume calmed his features. "—and your hand is gripping too much look at our uniform it's drenched with —ahh! My skirt too! This is your entire fault, look what you have done! Grabbing my hand without thin—!"

"Fine, fine. There. You're making the situation worse." Natsume let go, and got annoyed by her complaints. This girl's mood swings changes quickly. Tsk.

"Ahh… bad tempered already? When should I forgive this arrogant guy?" Mikan mocked. She was playing when will Natsume lose his patience and his surreal sincerity —as what've he said.

Natsume huffed, his cat like eyes squinted in displeasure. He's still holding his patience for the longest time. In fact, she must feel more grateful when the Black Cat is asking her for his forgiveness, since only few people can make Natsume do that.

He sighed for the nth time. Patience, he thought. He stood up in front of her, his hands on his pockets and with his bad boy demeanor made Mikan raised her delicate brow."Sure you're giving me hard time." He muttered under his breath and Mikan smirked on that.

"What will I do so you will accept my apology?"

"Anything?"

"I didn't say that. It only depends." She thought he can bait him with that but this guy was damn clever.

"Okay." She rose from her seat. "I'll accept your apology, but…"

"But?"

"But don't EVER make fun of me. You bully." He smirked, such a naïve girl. He thought that her crazy mind will make him do something that will degrade him.

"Deal."

"Then… Apology accepted" She beamed. "—kitty." She added.

"Don't call me kitty." He glared and Mikan grinned playfully; both felt the ease of atmosphere.

They both went inside the school, just too early before the school bell rang. While walking Mikan noticed again the gawks of the people they pass by. They caught a lot of attention just because they're not wearing they're school blazers and also when someone said 'Look, even in uniform. They wear it as a couple!' Ridiculous, she thought.

She stared the lad beside her and scrutinizes the way he looks. His hair tamed, his piercings that make him look like a bad guy, his uniform with two button's undone and not properly worn while his blazer is slumped on his left shoulder, still not wearing a tie and now his wearing snickers —not a good example of student and on top of that he's a Special Star. Pshhh.

"I know I'm that good looking babe." He noticed.

"I am not your BABE and you're NOT EVEN MY TYPE OF GUY. So get lost." Mikan rolled her eyes but a hint of red is visible on her cheeks. Now, his back with vanity. What a conceited jerk. Ugh!

"Hn. Type of guy?" He quirked a brow, it's his first time hearing Mikan word's that would relate a guy and it anno— aroused curiosity on him. "You have a bad taste then." His said monotonously.

"Ughh~ just because you're not my type doesn't mean I have a bad taste in men. You moron."

"Heck, I hate your pigtailed hair too." He started.

"Hey! I haven't even insulted you jerk! I hate your hair too!"

"Everyone likes my hair." He stated it like a fact.

"Well not for me!" what the hell is happening with this guy? Starting insults out of the blue and for his information, I find my hair cute! I reached my pigtails and caress it, thinking how I love the way I tied my hair that he found it hateful.

"So you don't like me?" He said?

Now, that was so out of the blue…

"…huh?"

.

Damn, I was not expecting it. Damn. I sound like a dejected. Damn. What would she think of what I said, on top of that this feeling is really annoying. Damn you Natsume. And damn she begun so silent the whole day. The hell.

Natsume could only curse himself.

"Nat, you okay?" Ruka noticed his friend weird but it seems he was preoccupied, instead he sensed Koko.

"Damn you Koko what're you doing here?" He was surprised by his mind-reader friend though he hid it through his voice but it seems he would notice and I should really kill him if he secretly read my thoughts.

"Dude, Relax. Look." Koko pointed a silver bangle on his wrist. "We have quizzes today. So your thoughts are safe." He laughed. "Oh boy, what would the Black Cat be thinking?"

"Don't even try."

Ruka face palmed. His friend is into something.

.

Koko is playing at the field with a soccer ball, he noticed that Mikan sat on a shade of tree, it was the place where she cried when Natsume blamed her and all he does was patting her shoulder.

During first day, he already had been watching Mikan. Curiosity was killing him that her thought's was blank so he concludes that she had a strong and rare Alice and that was the nullification.

Accidentally, he already knew when will the time that he can read Mikan's thought. He'd been studying her the whole time, finding out when will herself preoccupied and got the chance to read her thoughts. Still he got some glimpse when she's exhausted or answering math questions, but lately her thoughts had been loud and for the first time he knew the answer.

It's only when she burst out her distressing emotions... unconsciously.

Koko approached her and checked if she's okay since she's the only person who can protect its own thoughts. "Good thing you're not crying again." He grinned. "—because last time you totally freaked me out. I don't know what to do when a girl cries! haha" Mikan giggled. Feeling once in a while, a friend would give her good vibes.

"Thank you Koko! And a pat on the shoulder will always make a crying girl calmer so don't freak out. I really need that at that time." Koko felt happy that he was a big help at her. He knew that Natsume and Mikan were only pulling an act to this relationship in the very first day when he asked them surprisingly. Well, Natsume's thoughts are always unkept and loud.

But the only thing he doesn't understand is why Mikan voluntarily helped.

"So what're you doing here?" he sat beside her, resting after his practice. "I can hardly read your mind." He pouted sounding desperate.

Mikan was reluctant at first but she believed that Koko including Hotaru or maybe Ruka too, are the people that know their secret situation with Natsume.

"Uhh, the jerk... he's very troublesome." Koko nods his head slowly but he was intrigued by something. He knows it is a very deep question but he couldn't careless, he wanted to know.

"Can I ask something personal?" Mikan stared his pleasant golden orbs. Anxious of what he's going to ask.

"Go on." Koko breathed in.

"Why are you helping Natsume?" exhales. "You don't have to answer if you don't wa—"

"No, no it's okay." Mikan huffed and curve her lips still facing Koko with an uneasy expression. "I want him and Nobara to be happy. I know he's facing really bad missions in this school and I've seen that Nobara is the one that keep him going." She finished but Koko furrowed his brows confusedly, still not getting what she said and it was his first time to be so confused of an answer like a child who's still learning.

"I don't get it. You help him but you got hurt in the process. How about yourself? You're always being blamed by the both of them, instead you chose them for the sake of their happiness." Koko sounded so worried but Mikan smiled with ease and sighed.

"It's simple Koko." she inhaled and her smiled grew wide. "I love happy endings."

And just like that… she burst into tears.

Koko was surprised with a hint of concern in his face, he did all his best to pat her shoulders and slowly pulled her in a hug. He did not say anything though he wanted to ask the questions that were stuck on his mind.

Why are you crying? I still don't get it, it only made me more confused but… Does it mean that you possibly or already… liked Natsume?

Koko tried again to calm her, this was his second time and this time it's his fault for her to open up so loosely at him. He noticed his wrist had still wore the bangle (alice controller) that made his alice to be off and decided not to remove it to keep Mikan's thoughts private.

Amidst to that, Koko stopped her trance when he noticed someone standing in front of Mikan's back, facing him.

"Mikan, didn't I tell you don't exhaust yourself." Mikan stunned and pushed Koko back then stood up facing the guy in front of him. "Please not here." Mikan composed herself as she wiped her stained tears.

Koko couldn't comprehend what his seeing and what the person meant, so he slowly removed his bangle then everything went clear. Hearing Mikan's loud thoughts as they leave and he just remained silent. Stunned and wordless.

'Please keep this a secret Koko… I beg you.'

… … … …

On that morning, Mikan was very nervous. It was her first time to open up like that and bursting into tears. She was saddened at the fact that she asked herself for the nth time,

Am I starting to fall for Natsume?

If only he didn't asked that question out of the blue, she won't be confusing her feelings like this.

As she opened her door out to her dorm, she saw a very concerned Koko waiting at the side of the hallway. She was worried how Koko will react and prayed that he would understand her situation. He walked slowly towards me, like he haven't slept for a night that it loss his energetic self. Then he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone about this." It was Mikan's turn to return the hug and patted his back like the way he used to calm her.

"You're being unfair." He said as he buried his face on her shoulder and caging her small frame, not letting go.

"Hotaru knew." Mikan defended.

"Still… you're unfair." She sighed, she knew herself she's being unfair to her friends but she don't want them to end up worrying, like him and Hotaru.

"I'm sorry."

That's all Mikan could say as her eyes begun to blurred with tears.

…

Since that day, Koko had been inseparable with Mikan while Mikan had find some comfort zone at Koko just like Hotaru, they already treated each other as best friends. Some already became suspicious of their sudden closeness since Koko is also popular with girls, being the soccer varsity with a bright personality and a handsome mischievous smile all girls would die to befriend with him.

But during their class they would have this gap between them because Natsume with their classmates would start assuming things especially when Sumire, a die hard fan of Natsume and Ruka became aware of her senses.

"How about we go to school together every morning?"

Koko suggested the other day. Mikan seems hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Koko would wait outside the dorm and they would go together but only up to school gates and they will separate ways like they were not in somebody's company and after class Koko would wait Mikan at the school gates then together they'll go home. Though they already tried to go together a few but the looks of others would go disbelieving.

"What if Natsume caught us, will he be suspicious?" Mikan asked as they walk were no people around. She'd been ignoring Natsume last few days, though they would had a casual talk, no more arguments; Just like normal acquaintances. "He might be angry at you." Seeing your known as girlfriend with somebody would make it sound like she was cheating on him, and that's a hurtful ego especially for Natsume.

Koko grinned. "Nah." Mikan felt calmer. Ever since the day she realized she liked Natsume, she decided to divert her attention. Ignoring him, passing by like his invisibly transparent, less talk and ran away when he's looking for her. No more butterflies on stomach that made with his gentle gestures, no more self-fluster when he started teasing words and no more feeling of falling like he said the words that made her come into this comprehension.

She like him.

And she want to erase that feeling, by letting herself slowly fall from other's charms. It was the only right thing she think.

To forget Natsume.

…

.

.

.

.

"I think I already like Natsume."

.

.

"…her type of guy? Look at you and look at him."

…

**A/N: Uhhh? Hi? I just thought that Koko will be big part of this story… What you think of Mikan and Koko going to school and going home together? XD**

**Watch out for the next chaps, bwehehe ;) ):P **

**Here are the awesome reviews! **

**AnimeMango - oh Hotaru? Well… uhhh… wait for the upcoming chaps! Though thuis chap made also a hint too! XD mhehe**

**sinables - I know, I know they are but —ah thanks for review! Hahah :P**

**strawbelle - ayyy, more something else? Uhh hahaha XD**

**Mystique0831 - Hotaru knows something that Koko discovered something. Oh and for my story 'I HAVE A FAVOR' I still arranging the outline so it might take long. THANK YOU!**

**gabsterela - sorry I totally forgot that part! :O maybe I'll come up with an idea next chap ;) thanks!**

**mooshy3712 - glad you love it :D ehehe**

**KLP-Chan - Ah! I updated sorry it's late, you know school works -_-'**

**flamboyant writer - ;) yeh, just stay tuned. ;) ;) ;)**

**Xhiera15 - well, all of you hate Nobara! XD hahaha but stay tuned. ;) ;) :P**

**THANK YOU GUYS! KYAA!~ emergesh! XD**

—

**Sooo? WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? GONNA TELL?**

**\(O v O)/**

**REVIEW**

**v**


End file.
